To Give Or Not To Give
by Ren Estera
Summary: He likes girls that gives him things. She cant afford to give him anything. But love at first sight exists, does it not? MaruiXOC One-shot. Really long.


A really messed up story / Supposed to be a one-shot but it turned so long...ah well.

* * *

**Expect Nothing**

_He looked up at the person offering her hand to him, eyes still wide with astonishment. His bag of cake lay a few feet away from him._

_Her hair fell over one shoulder as she looked at his lavender eyes expectantly, waiting for him to take her hand. "Are you alright?"_

_Quickly snapping out of his daze, he took her hand. "Uh..h-hai. Thank you."_

_The girl shook her head as she bent down and picked up his fallen bag of cake and handed it to him. "Don't be. It was my fault to begin with. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_He nodded slightly as he took the bag, his eyes still glued on her face. Her golden brown eyes stared back at him from underneath black bangs. _

"_Well then, if you will excuse me since you're alright." She turned and continued her way down the road._

_Marui stared after her retreating figure, never looking away once nor blinking until she was completely out of sight. His eyes traveled down to his hand, which he had used to grab the girl's hand moments ago. Lightly, he trailed his thumb over the palm._

_He then glanced briefly at the bag in his other hand, then back towards the direction the girl left towards._

_He breathed, to calm himself._

"_She's wearing a Rikkai uniform…."_

* * *

That run in was about a month ago.

And now, Marui sat in his seat in his classroom, staring at the figure sitting in front of him. It was the same girl he ran into that fateful day.

Her hair was left untied at that time but right now, she had clipped it up into a messy ponytail, with her fringes falling over her eyes. Although that sort of look could be counted as a bed hair with a few slight brushes on others, on her, it had suited her.

She had this nonchalant look on her face as she stared out the window to the world beyond the classroom, and that messy black hair of hers accentuated her face well.

He had never noticed this girl before, not until that day. And to think that she was sitting in front of him the whole time since the start of the year. Marui watched as she sighed softly, her eyes closing as she continued facing the window with her chin propped in her hands. A loud whack resounded from the front of the classroom.

"Ishimaru Kumiko!"

The eyes of the girl in front of Marui snapped opened, as she turned towards the teacher who held a ruler in his hand. Marui concluded he had hit the ruler against the desk. The teacher had a slightly annoyed look on his face at catching the said girl not paying attention.

"Ishimaru, please write this line in English on the board please." The teacher ordered, his voice stern and strict. The girls in the classroom giggled while some of the boys snickered.

Kumiko merely sighed and mumbled something Marui could not catch before standing up and walking towards the blackboard. Picking up a piece of chalk, she waited for the teacher to give her the sentence.

Upon receiving the sentence in Japanese, Kumiko's hands started to swiftly move across the board, spelling out words in beautifully written letters and at the same time, reciting them to the class.

"_Perhaps all the dragons in our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us act, just once, with beauty and courage. Perhaps everything that frightens us is, in its deepest essence, something helpless that wants our love."_

With a light thunk on the board, Kumiko placed the chalk down with the last full stop as her voice too cuts off. Turning towards the teacher, she smiled softly. "Is that correct, Yamada-sensei?"

The teacher pushed his glasses up, a bit shocked at her performance but still expecting it. "That is correct, Ishimaru. But please, even though you are well-versed in the English language, I still expect you to pay attention in class."

Kumiko nodded and smiled again but spoke back. "Hai, Yamada-sensei. However, I was paying attention Yamada-sensei. Only my eyes were elsewhere." The teacher ignored that comment as he resumed teaching the class, going on a rant about the greatness that is Shakespeare as the class groaned.

Marui watched as Kumiko walked back to her seat in front of him. He snorted inwardly. _'We all know she's one of the best in English class and yet the teacher thinks he can take her by surprise like that?'_

Kumiko's eyes suddenly looked up as she neared her seat and caught Marui's ones. He blinked, shocked, at being caught watching her but quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere.

He did not see Kumiko smile, albeit sadly.

* * *

The school bell rang and almost instantly, girls swarmed Marui's desk from all the sides available, along with Niou's desk, which was just next to Marui's.

"Marui-kun!! I baked this pie for you yesterday and I hope you like it!!"

"Marui-san, I just realized I brought two extra obento's today. Would you like to have the other one?"

"Marui-kun!! I heard you like strawberry pound cake so I brought a slice from my mum's bakery!"

Marui, Marui, Marui, Marui.

His name seems like a chant for all his fangirls present in the classroom. Kumiko winced at the shrillness and loudness of their voices. And to make it worst, they were just right behind her. And that did not even include Niou's fangirls….

Kumiko blinked.

The Trickster himself was standing right in front of her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I see you got rid of your fans exceptionally fast today, Niou-san. Clears up the mystery as to why it is not as loud as usual." Kumiko said as she smiled wryly.

Niou's grin widened as he bent low to match eye levels with Kumiko who sat in her seat still. "So Kumiko-chan, when are you going to present me with a gift?"

"Why would I present a gift to you?" Kumiko ignored the use of her first name as she was used to the Trickster's antics by now. She had after all dealt with him for 3 years now.

"Well, you're the only other girl in the whole school who has yet to give me a gift. Birthdays and Christmas not counting of course." The Trickster spoke smoothly as he propped his arms on her desk, face leaning close to hers.

A small blush went across Kumiko's face but she did not melt into a puddle like all other girls in the school when approached by a boy from a sports regular team, especially the tennis team regulars.

The tennis team regulars were quite popular in the school. Even Kuwahara Jackal had fans himself. Apparently, those girls said they loved his dedication and the way he yelled "Fire!"

Not that Kumiko was one to judge but she thought that was a weird reason to like someone. To each his own she supposed.

"Niou-san, you know that I would never present a gift to you, not on a daily basis nor on a monthly basis. Unless an occasion calls for it." Kumiko answered as she stood from her seat, with the boy in front of her straightening up as she did so. "Unfortunately, I'm not one of your fans." She teased, poking her finger into his chest.

"Ouch. Touche girl." Niou replied with a grin.

Kumiko laughed as she walked away with intentions to leave the classroom and all of its fangirls.

But before she got far, Niou grabbed her arm and asked sneakily. "What about Marui?"

Kumiko's heart thumped slightly but shook her head as she fought back the blush attempting to creep onto her face. "Not him either."

"But you know that he likes girls that gives stuffs to him, especially food." Niou retorted, the sly look still on his face.

Kumiko only smiled. 'Then I would not make a good match for him." With that, she pulled her arm free and exited the room.

* * *

The bell rang signaling lunch as Marui dropped his pen in relief at the long awaited break, sitting back in his chair. His eyes however now rested on Kumiko and her messy hair as she started putting her things away in a slow manner.

His view was suddenly blocked by a figure suddenly sliding into the picture. He looked up at the eager girl in front of him, light make-up applied onto her cute face.

"Marui-kun! I baked this pie for you yesterday and I hope you like it!" The girl announced as she presented a box with several slices of pie inside it. But before he could say anything another girl cut in, thrusting another box filled with sweets on his desk. In the end, he could not hear what she said because more girls swarmed in and started giving food to him while some gave little trinkets.

This happened every lunch time since his second year due to his looks and personality apparently, and the number of girls multiplied when he made it onto the tennis regulars. He was used to this by now and used it to his advantage and never brings lunch to school. Instead, he feasted on the food given to him.

He wasn't interested in any of the girls though they gave plenty of things to him, which was what he liked. He did have a preference for girls that gives things to him. Which was what started this routine in the first place since word got out. Sure some of the girls were pretty, and a rare one or two can be called a beauty, however, they were too clingy. And it would be a waste if he turned down all those food which was his excuse to eat them. It's a sin to waste after all.

Though this time, he was slightly annoyed as they had blocked out his view of the girl who sat in front of him. He did not know why he was annoyed but he just was. He blamed it on the maths teacher who bugged him to no end.

As he slowly opened one of the many bentos on his desk, he caught a glimpse of Niou and Kumiko chatting, with Niou leaning much too close to Kumiko to be called a friendly distance.

And yet again, another girl suddenly moved into place while pushing another away and successfully blocking his vision once more. In annoyance, he stuffed his mouth with a piece of the sushi he picked up though to the girls around him, they squealed in glee, thinking he liked the food.

Sitting up slightly, he was able to see past the shoulder of one of the girls and he saw Niou grabbing Kumiko's arms. Why he was so intent on looking at them, he believed that it was due to curiosity, the curiosity of wanting to find out if Niou and Kumiko were in a relationship of some sort as that distance they were in previously was not something friends do. If a wind had just blew by then, Marui believed they could have kissed at the slight push.

He saw them exchange words but he could not pick out what they were saying due to all the girls around him. As Kumiko left the room, he sat back in his chair and bit his lip in annoyance. _'These fangirls are starting to bug me….though that sushi was pretty good. Wonder how this pie tastes like…'_

Thoughts about Niou and Kumiko's relationship instantly left his mind as he focused on the various sweet treats gifted to him.

* * *

Kumiko made her way to the rooftops of the school building and sat by the chain link fence. She had a good view of the school from up here, ranging from the school gates and all the way to the gym and tennis courts.

Kumiko cast a sigh as she spotted a group of girls tailing after Yagyuu as he walked towards the tennis courts. This happened once every week, when the tennis club have a meeting. The members would gather there and Kumiko lost count the number of times she saw girls following after each regular member as they made their way to their destination. The girls would only disperse after Sanada tells them to not interrupt.

She found it ridiculous and she was quite ashamed of that. She was a female specie herself and watching her fellow female kind throw themselves at the feet of boys just made her hate being a girl sometimes. It just enforced the belief that men are superior.

Not long after Yagyuu passed by, Marui and Jackal emerged instead, each with their own band of fangirls tailing after them. Kumiko noticed that some of the girls following Marui still had bentos in their hands and she guessed that Marui couldn't finish them.

She heaved yet another sigh.

"I knew you'd be up here." A voice from the doorway spoke.

Startled, Kumiko turned towards the person. Her best friend, Yunami Aya stood there, hands on one hip.

"Oh…hi Aya." Kumiko greeted.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that how you greet your friend?" She teased as she took a seat next to Kumiko.

Seeing that Kumiko's attention was else where, Aya followed her demure friend's line of gaze. Upon seeing the scene, she sighed.

"Why don't you just try talking to him for once?" Aya asked.

"I do talk to him." A quiet reply from the other.

"No! Talk as in…not just the usual morning greetings and goodbyes. But like, do something like those fangirls!!" Aya cried. "Not desperate-like like them but you know what I mean. Get to know him more!! And maybe he'll start to notice you too!"

Kumiko tore her gaze away from the view. Looking at Aya with a blank look, she shook her head. "What's the point? That'll only hurt me….because I may start to love him more than I already do."

"How would you know that?!" Aya sighed exasperated.

Kumiko sighed, equally annoyed as Aya but she showed it less. "It's because he likes girls that gives him things. You should know that by now. We went through this many times." Kumiko spoke quietly, barely a whisper, as if she feared that the world would hear if she spoke normally.

Aya looked at her friend sadly. "I know that. But giving him something once wont affect you much. You don't have to give anymore things after that."

Kumiko smiled. "True but giving him something only for one time is not going to keep his attention on me. There are many girls in the school who can be the type of girls that he looks for."

"They are fangirls, Kumiko." Aya deadpanned. "Their love for him is not genuine. Its more of obsession."

The other girl laughed, tucking a strand of her black hair which the wind blew out of place. "I know. Fangirls they maybe. But at least they can satisfy his needs."

Aya rolled her eyes. "His needs are OVER satisfied. Look at all the food they give him! He's gonna grow fat if it wasn't because of tennis!"

Kumiko just smiled at her friend, a smile that said 'I'm happy as I am.'

Giving up, Aya decided to drop that topic and instead asked something else. "You know, you never did tell me why you like him in the first place. If you never talk to him a lot, and you don't like giving stuffs, why him of all people? Why not Niou-san? You know that Trickster has had an eye on you since second year after your friendship got steady enough in the first year."

Kumiko eyed her friend strangely. "I know that. But I cant see Niou-san as anything more than a very good friend. I cant even call him by his first name after 3 years!" Kumiko laughed.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know honestly." Kumiko replied as she looked up at the sky, thinking of a reason why she couldn't call Niou by his first name as he did with her. "It's just….strange to me."

"You're the strange one." Aya mumbled.

Kumiko smiled. "But you're still my friend."

Aya smiled back at the girl. She has never met someone like her before, so laid back, demure and soft spoken. And yet, there was a strange aura of strength from the girl. Maybe it was because she had been fighting to keep her household alive from a very young age.

Aya remembered the first time she met Kumiko. It was during their freshman years at the hospital. Aya was there visiting a friend who had gotten injured during a volleyball match and she had ran into Kumiko then for the girl hadn't been looking ahead of her.

Noticing she was in Rikkai uniform, she had striked up conversation between them. And from there, they hitted off and became friends. A few months later, Aya discovered why she was at the hospital that day…..when she saw Kumiko working as a waitress in a café. And before that, she saw Kumiko running errands for a ramen shop nearby her neighborhood.

She had then inquired as to why she was working two jobs at a go, at such a young age to boot. The girl had explained that her father died but 2 years ago, leaving behind her and her sick mother. Her father's savings had sustained them for about a year but her mother had to be admitted to the hospital. And all the money had been used to pay for the hospital fees since then.

Kumiko had started living in their apartment alone by 11 years of age and was doing small odd jobs in exchange for money for the people living in the apartment block, who all knew of her situation. All the money she earned went to apartment rentals and the hospital fees. She rarely used a lot to buy food for herself and usually ate fast food and instant food.

As Aya realized her situation, she then finally understood why Kumiko never made friends. She never made the first move. It was always someone else who had to approach her and even when they did, it's a tough challenge to break her shell.

She never made friends because having friends meant outings. She did not have time for those, on top of her jobs and studies. And having friends meant more birthday gifts and the sorts to buy. If she was alone, she would not need to go on outings nor did she have to buy gifts for birthdays or Christmas.

Aya had also inquired as to why she was friends with her and Niou then, if she did not want friends. Aya still remember her words clearly.

"_It's because I know that the two of you will not pressure me to do anything, unlike the others who approached me. And I also know that, the both of you will not stay with me out of pity."_

Aya decided then that she will stick by Kumiko, no matter what. Sure it was boring not to have any outings or anything, but Aya believed that having a friend like Kumiko was beyond all that.

She knew it was the same for Niou. However the Trickster tried to take his and Kumiko's friendship to the next level. But Kumiko had turned him down, saying that she treasured their friendship more than anything. And turning this long forged bond between them into love at such a young age, she did not want to risk it. She had told the Trickster then_, " I am afraid the love will die and along with it our friendship. Right now, I need your friendship more than anything, more than your love."_

When that happened, Aya and Niou finally and truly understood how alone Kumiko actually felt. When her father was live, he was always busy with work and came home late and her mother was usually resting due to her frail body. Kumiko had friends back in her younger days but when she grew, they all started moving away with their families to attend other schools. The few that remained distanced themselves when Kumiko became more….quiet.

And she was a complete loner by the time her mother admitted into the hospital and her father passed away. Working during the day, and studying in the night, she usually turned down any invites to parties or events other students gave her. And soon, those invites stopped coming altogether as they established her as a anti-social.

Only Niou spoke to her because she was the first person to not scream at him when a prank he pulled on them was successful. She had merely stared back at the Trickster, dripping wet with water and calmly handed the water hose back to him.

He was surprised by her reaction and was even more shocked when she did not sell him out to the teacher who came by the water clogged hallway. And during the time she was serving detention with him, he had gotten to know the girl although very little for she did not speak much. But as days went by and even after their punishment times were up, Niou continued approaching her and slowly, she started becoming more open to the Trickster and he soon saw that underneath that calm and quiet façade, there was a cheerful girl underneath, a raging whirlwind, who wants nothing more than to just burst out and enjoy life. But Niou would not had known that if he did not pay close attention to her. She was careful not to let slip any forms of excitement around others. But when alone, Niou had caught glimpses of her true personality.

And when he decided to stalk her after school and see what she was usually up to if not out with friends, he saw her visiting her mother at the hospital, who was in a coma by then.

And like Aya, he found the girl endearing. How despite her situation, she never looked for help. How alone she was, yet she did not want friends because she knew they would worry. How despite financial needs, she still worked extra jobs to buy a certain gift for him on his birthdays and Christmas.

And how she sacrificed everything for everyone around her, even though they did not know her.

Aya lifted her hand and pinched her friend's cheeks. Kumiko winced in pain as she slapped Aya's hand away. "What's that for?" She pouted.

Aya grinned. "Don't think you can change the topic that easily. You still haven't told me why you like that ball of fat."

Kumiko just rubbed her chin. "I wasn't changing the topic…and you know that he isn't fat."

"You're doing it again. And I know he isn't fat. His name just implies it."

Kumiko only sighed. She does that a lot nowadays. Looking back at the tennis courts, she grinned stupidly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Aya blinked, astounded. "Huh?!"

* * *

"Your forms are poor!" Yukimura's voice echoed across the tennis courts.

Instantly, the regulars reacted and started playing with all they've got, not that they weren't from the beginning. School had ended long ago and the regulars have training as per usual.

Wrapping up his game with Akaya, Marui blew a gum as he listened to Yanagi instruct them on their plays.

"Marui, next time you can try lowering your arm slightly for a better angle when you try to return those kind of shots again. Your ball was slightly off during practice just now." Yanagi advised, hands scribbling notes into his notebook as he spoke. "You and Akaya can go take a break now. And call Niou as well as Jackal onto the courts when you do. Its their turn."

"Sure thing." Akaya answered as he went towards the benches with Marui by his side. "Too bad Yanagi-senpai stopped our match. If not, I would have finished you Marui-senpai." Akaya told the redhead next to him, as he grinned slyly.

Marui popped his bubblegum and snorted. "As if you can beat me! I'm a tensai!" Marui retorted, ruffling Akaya's hair in the process.

"Hey, don't do that!!" Akaya protested, trying to peel his senpai's hand away from his hair.

"Bunta, leave Akaya alone." Jackal stepped up to save his kouhai from his doubles partner. Marui released Akaya at Jackal's request, but not before ruffling his hair one last time and slapping him on the back.

"Yanagi says that its yours and Niou's turn now." Marui informed the two people involved before grabbing his water bottle. He could hear Akaya muttering something about evil senpai's by the bench next to his.

"Okay." Jackal affirmed as he went to get his racket. Spotting Niou nearby with racket already in hand, Marui suddenly felt the urge to ask the Trickster something. Calling out to him, he signaled for him to come over.

"What?" Niou demanded as soon as he got close enough.

"Are you and Ishimaru-san together or something?" Marui asked straightforwardly.

Niou stared at these proclaimed genius, a bit surprised at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you two were pretty close in class during lunch just now…." Marui answered, suddenly regretting he asked as he saw that sly look entering Niou's face. That look never meant good for anybody.

"Hmmm,You jealous, puri?" Niou purred out, as he bent slightly to stare down at Marui who sat fidgeting on the bench.

"No! Why should I be? I was just curious." Marui instantly shot back. "I don't even know her well enough to be jealous about her."

"Maybe you were jealous about me instead?" Niou joked. He ducked as Marui swatted as his head. "Just answer!" Marui grumbled, no longer in the mood for any cruddy jokes and comments.

Niou took a good scan of Marui and smirked. "Yes. She's my girlfriend."

Niou watched in amusement as he saw Marui jolt slightly at the answer, his face filled with shock….and was that anger? Silently, Niou clucked to himself as he went on. "We had been together since last year when I asked her out. She likes to keep it down though and so do I. After all, it wont be pleasant if any of the fangirls heard about it."

A frown formed on Marui's lips and Niou took note of it mentally. Smirking, Niou bent down and whispered to Marui. "You can take her if you want, but I'm telling you, its not going to be easy for you."

And with that, the Trickster turned and left for the courts where Yanagi and Jackal awaited him.

Marui sat on the bench, speechless at what Niou just said. _'Was he implying that he had absolutely no interest in her when he's going out with her?! That's just too- Wait a minute!! Who said I wanted her?!'_

* * *

"Morning!"

Kumiko looked to her right, startled at the sudden intrusion of her dream world. She was even more shocked when she found lavender eyes staring at her. "M-Marui-san…"

The usual green bubblegum emerged from his mouth before it popped. "You're here early Ishimaru-san."

"N-not really. I usually come here at this time." The girl replied softly.

Marui blinked and then looked around the classroom. "But no one's even here yet! Only several teachers around the school."

The girl smiled at him. "I'm used to it. I've been coming this early to school since our very first year."

Marui stared at the girl. "Wow….I never realized that." He did not notice the flicker of sadness the girl's eyes briefly._ 'Of course you never noticed….'_

Marui stared at the girl as she looked back out the window. His eyes slowly scanned over the details or her face. The curve of her lips, the tip of her brows, the two dimples that forms when she smiles….

A small smile made its way onto Marui's face when he saw the girl smiling at the little morning bird that had perched itself on the windowsill. But his eyes suddenly glazed over and he frowned instead.

What the hell is going on with him? He hardly knew the girl! He never talked to her unless it was necessary for class or the usual greetings in the hallway. And he had never noticed her till the run in the other day….speaking of which, that was the only time he ever got a good look at her face. Usually when he saw her she either had her head down or she was looking elsewhere. And during their first and second year she was always seated on the other side of the room from him….at least, that's what he thinks cause he does not remember seeing her in class so often although he hears her name being called by the teachers.

And yet, why did he suddenly start to notice her more? Why was it that his heart gave a small, hard beat when he heard Niou say they were together? And why did it annoy him yesterday to have his view of her blocked? Why was it that she was looking at him like that?

….

Wait a minute.

Marui blinked rapidly when he saw Kumiko looking at him strangely. "Marui-san, are you alright?"

"Uh, yea. Why do you ask?" A bubblegum followed after.

"You were spacing out for quite sometime. I had called you but you did not hear me." She replied.

"Oh." Silence settled over them briefly before Marui spoke again. "What were you calling me for?"

"I was just asking why you are here this early. You usually arrive to school at around 7:35 unless there was a meeting with the tennis regulars then you would come to school at 7:15."

Marui raised an eyebrow. "You know what time I usually arrive?"

Kumiko realized her mistake and blushed. She had always been watching the little details about him since long ago but he does not need to know that. "Uh, well, I just heard from some of the other girls."

Marui just nodded in affirmation. "I had to hand in the homework I forgot to bring to Science yesterday. Ueda-sensei insisted I brought it to him this early in the morning so that he can grade it properly before class today." Marui drawled out, obviously not pleased.

He eyed the girl some more who had not returned to her own world, and sat staring out the window. Marui looked out the window to see what about it that interests her so. Seeing nothing, he sighed. "Why do you always stare out the window?"

Kumiko looked back at him, surprised. "I-I do?"

Marui nodded. "I always see you staring out the window during class, just like yesterday during English. Only you got caught that time."

"Y-You always see me watching out the window?" Kumiko inquired, a small blush on her face.

Realizing the way his words came out, Marui and quickly tried to redeem himself. "Er, well. I sit behind you that's why! So I always can see you even when I am looking at the board."

"I see."

Marui awaited her reply as he settled himself down again and watched her continue her usual gaze out the window. A minute passed before she spoke again.

"The birds."

Marui's brows furrowed at her answer. "The birds?" He knows that there are a lot of birds around the school ground due to the various foliage surrounding the school lot but wouldn't it get boring to watch them everyday?

"Yes." She nodded, raising a finger to tap against the window where the morning bird still sat before it flew off. "I wish….to be a bird. To be like them."

"Why?"

Kumiko looked at him, her eyes filled with meaning and depth. Marui caught her gaze and instinctively, he stopped chewing his gum as he felt himself drawn into her eyes. There was so much emotion in there. Sadness, excitement, happiness, pain, and there was something else, something he cant place a finger on.

"Because birds have each other. In times of greatest pain and worry, they always have the companionship of their mates. Together they look after the younglings and worry together when they are in trouble. And if one dies, the other still have their young ones and when the time comes, they join their fallen partner."

Marui knew there was a deeper meaning behind her words. However, he did not know what it is for he cannot comprehend it. He shook his head. "I don't really get it…"

The girl giggled. "I thought you were a tensai?" She teased.

Marui pouted. "Hey, I am! I just don't work my brain this early in the day." Kumiko laughed at his answer and soon, Marui joined in on her laughter.

Calming himself, Marui spoke, traces of mirth still in his voice. "At least you're a good change for me." Kumiko raised a brow, asking a silent 'how.' Marui scratched the back of his head. "Well….you're not like the other girls. They practically throw themselves at me."

"I thought you enjoyed their attention and gifts?"

"Well, I do. Sure, since word that I liked girls who gives me stuffs leaked out and it's pretty nice of them to spend so much time and money on me but….there's gotta be a

limit you know. I appreciate all of their attention but sometimes, it's a burden. I cant get any privacy or personal space. I cant even speak to Jackal without being eavesdropped on!!" Marui cried out in the end. "At least you don't do that."

"But I don't give you anything either."

Marui tapped his finger against his chin in thought. "Yea…you don't. But I only expect that of girls I'm planning to go out with so no worries." Marui told her cheekily as he winked at her.

Kumiko smiled and told him softly. "That's what I always admired about you, Marui-san."

"Eh?" But Marui did not get a chance to ask what she meant because at that moment, the door slid open and some of Marui's fans walked in and instantly swarmed him.

Sadly, Kumiko returned her gaze outside and tried to block out the voices of those potential matches for Marui._ 'Yes Marui-san. I envy you. But they are also the reasons why I adore you.'_

* * *

Class began as per usual and Marui's thoughts were in distraught. The words he told Kumiko earlier that day replayed in his mind.

"_Yea…you don't. But I only expect that of girls I'm planning to go out with so no worries."_

For some reason, his very own words had bugged him to no end today, since they left his mouth. He felt as if he was lying to himself when he said that. All these strange emotions began when he ran into her that day…..speaking of which, why was she at the hospital? He was at the area to buy cakes from the bakery shop which he used to frequent when Yukimura was hospitalized and then he ran into her.

Was she sick?

Then Marui hit himself inwardly because she certainly did not look sick. She looked quite healthy and alive and cute and- Hold that thought. Rewind.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Marui tried to focus on the class at hand, and not his random feelings towards the girl sitting right in front of him.

'_What the hell…'_ he mused to himself, tapping his pen against the desk franticly.

He glanced over to the desk next to his and its host. Niou sat leaning over the table top, a bored look on his face. He then looked back to his notes. _'She's his girlfriend…' _A frown entered his face once again.

Lunch soon came and Marui walked around the school grounds with Jackal and Yagyuu. For once, not a single fan was following them as Yagyuu had politely 'shooed' them away, saying they needed some time to….think over things. The girls immediately complied. Somehow, Marui felt they were like obedient pets and that's slightly creepy. Although not all of the girls in the school was like that and he's grateful for that.

"It's quite a peaceful atmosphere when no one is following us…" Jackal suddenly admitted. Yagyuu nodded in agreement. "Although I appreciate the attention of all those ladies, however-"

"It just gets out of hand sometimes." Marui cut in on Yagyuu, a bubblegum following suit. Turning around the school building corner, Marui stopped in his tracks, causing the other two with him to stop as well. A huff left Marui as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what is it?" Jackal asked, worried about his doubles partner. Following his line of gaze, Jackal and Yagyuu saw Niou and a girl. The two of them seemed to be in a conversation of some sort and it looked as if Niou was trying to convince the girl of something. "Isnt that Ishimaru-san from your class?" Jackal asked Marui.

A nod from the redhead. "What's she doing with Niou?" Jackal asked again.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Marui glanced sideways at his partner, his eyes still set in that glare. "She's his girlfriend."

Yagyuu looked at Marui. "Girlfriend? You sure?"

The boy shrugged. "That's what Niou told me."

Silence. "And you believed him?" Jackal asked, incredulous.

"Well they looked pretty close in class and what about now?!" Marui almost yelled, frustrated at the doubts his friends held towards him. Looking back towards where Niou is, Jackal and Yagyuu saw the Trickster leaning down towards Kumiko. It looked as if he was about to kiss her and that's what Jackal thought too until the silver-haired boy lifted his hand and merely swept his hand across the girl's hair, removing pieces of stray leaves from the wind.

"He's just removing some leaves from her hair…" Jackal said, his eyes also looking towards Marui's hair where a piece of leaf was stuck in it as well. "It's quite windy today…don't you want to remove that?"

Ruffling his hair to rid of the leaf and also his frustration, Marui let out a groan. "Marui-kun, do you like Ishimaru-san?" Yagyuu asked.

Marui turned to stare at The Gentleman. "I-I don't even know her well enough!"

Jackal shook his head. "You don't need to know a person well enough to like or love them. All relationships starts from somewhere, even from being plain strangers to each other." He said logically. "And this frustration you show towards Niou being close to Ishimaru-san clearly hints your dislike of their 'relationship.' And that's either because you like Ishimaru-san or you like Niou….which I really doubt."

"Of course I don't like Niou that way!!" Marui cried indignantly. "I'm straight alright?!"

Jackal raised his hands to show he understood, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I got it. I got it."

"Well then, if that's the case, Marui-kun, I have enough reason to believe that you like Ishimaru-san….do you not?" Yagyuu prodded, taking slight amusement from this although he did not show it.

Marui crossed his arms and did not reply. Looking front, he saw that Niou and Kumiko had left already. "Does it matter if I do or not? She's Niou's."

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Marui-kun."

Marui looked at Yagyuu confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ishimaru-san and Masaharu are not in a relationship of at sort. They are very close friends but not lovers." Yagyuu revealed leaving Marui dumbfounded.

"B-but he said that-" He was cut off as Jackal sighed.

"Bunta, there's a reason why he is called the Trickster on and off the courts you know." Jackal looked at his partner disbelievingly. "Had jealousy clouded your judgment?" He teased.

Marui just chewed his gum in contemplative silence.

Later on during practice, Marui approached Niou and stood in front of the Trickster with his arms crossed. Looking up from his shoelaces, Niou raised an eyebrow at the volley specialist.

Marui raised an eyebrow in return.

The two just stared at each other like that, with their brows raised until Kirihara walked into the scene and laughed at them. "Senpai-tachi! You look ridiculous!" The second year ace gasped out, still laughing at his senpai's.

Elbowing his kouhai, Marui sent Kirihara on his way with his stomach hurting and rubbing it. Turning back to the Trickster, Marui spoke. "You lied."

"About what?"

"About Ishimaru-san being your girlfriend."

Niou laughed. "Is that such a big issue?"

Fuming, Marui crossed his arms. "Of course it is!"

Smirking, Niou placed an arm on Marui's shoulder and leaned on him. "Why is that such a big issue? Don't tell me….you like her?"

Smirking back in response, Marui did not deny anything at Niou's question. "What if I do?"

The Trickster blinked dumbfounded at his answer before smirking knowingly. "I knew something was up with you since practice the other day. No, actually, I noticed it about a month ago but only bothered to confirm it the other day." Niou mentioned thoughtfully, that smirk still plastered on. But he suddenly started laughing, while slapping his hand against Marui's shoulder, as if trying to comfort him in a sarcastic way.

Marui stared at Niou, popping his bubblegum before speaking. 'What's so funny?"

Looking at the self-proclaimed genius amusedly, Niou spoke. "There's no chance for you with Kumiko-chan. Not unless you change your ways."

"What do you mean by change my ways?!" Marui asked confused.

Walking away, Niou waved his hand at him airily. "Try going for her and you'll see. You have my blessings but even if you do, you wont get her."

"Why would I need your blessings?" Marui caught up to Niou.

Niou suddenly stopped and looked at Marui, a smirk on his face but his eyes were serious. "Because if you don't have it, you don't even have to dream of sitting behind her anymore. Because if you try to approach her as something more than a friend without my blessings, I'll make sure you wont get within 10 feet of her."

Marui stared at Niou and frowned. Why was he so protective of her?

"If you're wondering why I'm so protective," Niou suddenly spoke, guessing Marui's thoughts, " It's because she's a very dear friend to me….and also because she breaks easily…."

"….break?"

" But I trust that you wont do that to her and even if you do, I can find you easily." Niou ignored Marui's musings and as he walked away he whispered to himself softly.

"Besides…..you might be able to bring Kumiko out of her shell…"

Stopping, Niou looked up at the sky where a swallow flew by. "Me and Aya managed to crack that shell, but we were unable to completely obliterate it….I tried to break in but I could not bring myself to go against her wishes…."

"However, Marui, your selfish ways and habits just might be what she needs." (1)

* * *

Aya sat at home watching tv as her parents talked about the day's work.

She was worried.

Worried about her friend Kumiko.

She thought back onto the conversation they had on the rooftops the other day.

"_Love at first sight?"__ Aya spluttered, shocked._

_Kumiko nodded in confirmation. "I…was smitten by him, the very first time I saw him." She breathed as a light smile graced her features, remembering the day she saw him. "I was enraptured by his open personality. How he is so confident of himself, how he never hides what's on his mind or his wants. He's…..everything I want to be…I wish I could be."_

_Aya's eyes saddened. "Why…do you wish to be like him? He's…selfish…" Aya finished weakly. She knew the reason why Kumiko wanted to be like Marui._

_It's because Kumiko cant bring herself to be selfish. She chose to be alone so that no one would have to bear the burden of being her friend and worry about her; physically, mentally and financially._

_Kumiko's life was tough, having to juggle part-time jobs and school. Kumiko would have long ago pushed Aya and Niou away but they promised they would not try to help financially. But the two said they would not stand aside and watch her suffer emotionally and so, their friendship was offered._

_Marui on the other hand, he wasn't afraid to say he wants something. He liked sweets and he gets them because he says so. He liked to receive gifts and that's what he got. Kumiko can never do that. She could not ask for things nor could she afford to give. Her finance was as tight as it is and giving gifts is not really favorable to her nor is preparing extra food._

_Which is why, she did not stand a chance in gaining Marui's affections….not with his preference of girls that gave him things. Heck, Kumiko could hardly fill her stomach with 3 full meals as it is. _

"_He should not expect anything of you if he loves you…." Aya mentioned quietly._

_Kumiko smiled that kind smile of hers that just breaks her heart, especially knowing how painful life is for her. "Thing is Aya, he doesn't love me."_

Aya sighed again.

She was worried….

Really worried about her friend's social life and unhealthy infatuation with the school's resident Volley Specialist.

* * *

Kumiko looked up from her self-made lunch when she heard her name. There, sitting on the chair in front of her was Marui Bunta. Looking around, she noticed the lack of fangirls which was weird, considering that it was lunch time and they were usually showering him with food during this time.

"Marui-san, is there anything I can help you with?"

The boy shrugged. "No not really. Just felt like talking to you."

"Oh."

Silence descended on them again and Kumiko ceased eating her lunch because she found it hard to eat with Marui staring at her the whole time.

"Umm…Marui-san-" She was cut off as the boy spoke. "Hey! Can I have some of your lunch? You made them yourself right?" He asked, eyeing the food curiously.

"Didn't any of the other girls bring food for you today?"

Marui scowled. "Oh come on. Do you think so low of me as to feed off the other girls?"

Kumiko giggled. "You're trying to feed off me right now, aren't you?"

Marui pouted. "Well…you're different! And besides, I asked you. The other girls forces me to take them…..most of the time." Kumiko smiled at his answer before pushing her bento towards him. Picking up a piece of the neatly cut mini-sandwich, Marui popped it into his mouth. Swallowing, he looked at her in surprise. "That was really good. What kind of seasoning did you put onto the chicken and vegetables anyway?! I didn't think you can cook Kumiko-chan!!" The boy complimented brightly.

Kumiko blushed, hearing the use of her first name and the change of honorifics as well as the compliment. "Well, I usually prepare my own food since mum is never around…you can have the rest if you like them." The girl offered generously. Marui's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Sweet!"

As he reached out for another piece, someone suddenly hit him over his head. "OW! What the hell?!" Looking up, he stared into the eyes of Yunami Aya. "Get your own food genius!" The girl from the next class scowled.

"Hey, she offered!!" Marui retorted. Kumiko blinked at Aya's sudden intrusion. "Ah…Aya-chan, I offered the food to him so don't be so hard on him.."

Aya scoffed. "Just because you offered doesn't mean he has to take it."

Marui rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever." He got up from his seat. "Thanks Kumiko-chan but I'll go get food from the canteen now….since someone insists so." He emphasized on the someone part.

Aya waited until Marui was out the door before rounding on the smaller built girl at the desk. "Why did you offer it to him anyway?! Its hard as it now for you and yet you were about to give him your lunch! Tell me, did you plan to have dinner tonight?"

Kumiko sat silently at the desk, not answering her friend.

"Thought so. You weren't gonna have dinner were you?" Aya chided before taking the seat Marui used previously. "Really Kumiko, think about your health for once. Skipping meals like this isn't good, even if your money is tight right now. Imagine the bills when YOU too get admitted into hospital."

"…Sorry." The other girl replied softly.

Aya groaned. "Don't be. Its that redhead's fault anyway for asking. He should have known you would offer."

"But he doesn't know, Aya-chan. So you cant blame him…"

The topic dropped after that but unbeknownst to the two girls, Marui was leant against the wall next to the class doorway. He chewed on his newly placed gum as a frown creeped onto his features. _'Don't know what?'_

After school that day, before heading off to the courts, Marui caught up to Kumiko near the school gates just as she was heading out. "Oi! Kumiko-chan!!"

Turning around, Kumiko was surprised to find Marui heading towards her. "Marui-san?"

Reaching her, Kumiko saw he hardly broke a sweat. But she kinda expected that since he is a tennis regular. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you're free this Saturday?" He asked casually, hands stuffed into his pockets although they were actually in nervous fists inside.

Yes, the cocky and confident tensai of Rikkaidai is nervous….of asking someone out. Sure he had went on a few dates here and there but its usually the girls who asked him out. This was actually his first time asking someone out and he was nervous as hell, although he made sure not to show it. Jackal had given him….tips on asking someone out.

Marui did not want to know how his partner knew those tips in the first place.

Kumiko tilted her head in confusion. "This Saturday? Why?"

"Well….I thought maybe we could get together and you know, hang out?" Marui said unsurely, not really confident when he saw her face drop.

"Umm…well, I really appreciate you asking Marui-san….but I cant this Saturday. I'm…busy."

"I see...What about the Saturday after? Or Sunday?" Marui persisted, hopeful.

The girl shook her head and his heart dropped. "I cant. Not on any Saturdays or Sundays."

Marui blinked. "Why?"

Kumiko bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Marui. She didn't want to tell Marui that she was working on those days, trying to support herself and her hospital ridden mother.

'_Not him of all people…'_ Kumiko thought to herself.

She felt like crying. It really broke her heart right now.

How she so wished she could go with Marui but if she did, he would eventually find out. What would he think then? Would he worry? Would he then not like her anymore since she cant give him anything due to her financial situation?

'_I-….I love him so much….' _

And Kumiko felt she did not need Marui to love her. For she loved him and she wanted him to be happy. He would not be happy with her in the long run. She knew she was thinking too far ahead but if their relationship was to last, she would become a burden to him as well in the future. For if they were involved in a relationship, he would surely try to support her….or at least, that's what she hoped.

But…

Kumiko bowed low towards Marui trying hard to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry Marui-san. But I don't like you like that! I hope we can remain friends!" She practically cried out, before turning on her heels and fleeing the school.

Marui stood there, shocked.

He watched as she disappeared into the distance, like that day when he ran into her.

He realized that he had started to like her since he ran into her long ago. He did not know why….it was weird. He never even paid much attention to her before but since their collision, she just started to stand out more. It wasn't the first time he saw her but it was surely the first time he saw her face clearly when he ran into her…..The first time he took a good look at her eyes and all the emotions trapped in their orbs.

Marui scoffed as he roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way back into the school for practice. _'So much for love at first sight….'_

Since that day, Marui and Kumiko did not even speak to each other. They hardly even spared each other a glance.

Marui had stopped watching her from the back and Kumiko stopped visiting the school tops during meeting days to watch him walk around the school grounds. She had also stopped watching his lunch practices with Aya which she used to do before sometimes. But now, she stopped completely.

It went on for almost 2 weeks and Niou and Aya had noticed the changes since the first week. Niou saw how Marui never stared at her in class anymore and Aya saw how Kumiko look away every time when she mentions him.

'_Something happened…'_The both of them thought. _'And I don't like it one bit.'_

Meeting behind the school grounds, Aya placed her hands on her hips as Niou leaned casually on the wall.

"So…what do you think?" The silver haired boy drawled out, staring at the sky.

The girl snorted. "It doesn't matter what I think. I just know that I don't like this one bit. Its chewing away at Kumiko-chan and she does not need the added stress."

"It's been affecting that idiot's tennis play as well. He hasn't been focused lately and Sanada is displeased. He's working the whole team into the ground due to that." Niou frowned.

"It's all that redhead's fault." Aya immediately screamed out, grounding her foot onto the soil in her anger.

Niou smirked. "I wouldn't blame him. I'd blame fate."

Aya raised a brow. "Fate?"

"Yep. Fate for letting these two meet. They are as different as the moon and the sun and yet, fate arranged for them to meet. To make matters worse, they fell for each other at first sight." Niou laughed out.

"What?!" Aya exclaimed. "I know Kumiko-chan fell for him at first sight but you're saying-" She was cut off.

"Yes Yunami. It's obvious. That supposed genius fell for her not too long ago when he ran into her. Kumiko-chan had told me about their collision and Marui started to stare at her since that incident." He smirked again. "He must have seen what we saw in her."

"So you're saying that Marui fell in love with Kumiko-chan at first sight?" Aya asked incredulously. She slumped to the ground when Niou nodded. "What a twist of fate…."

"You can say that again." Niou agreed. "It's ironic…" Niou looked down at the girl when she spoke.

"They both fell for each other and yet, their differences keep them apart. Marui absolutely loves gifts and Kumiko-chan cant afford to get him any. He has a lot of confidence and Kumiko-chan doesn't even believe in herself and does not believe she can keep Marui by her side without gifts." Aya summed, eyes staring front blankly. "And even if she can, she does not desire people worrying about her nor aiding her."

"Maybe…the problem lies with Kumiko-chan." Niou spoke quietly. Aya glanced at him. "Her personality is admirable, the fact that she thinks about others despite her situation. And she does not want to tie anybody down with it, Marui and us included. We were lucky she let us in and that's only after much persuasion and persistence on our parts. However…..I do not believe that Marui can be such a shallow person as he may seem to be.

Aya shot a questioning look at Niou. "How is that so? He likes gifts and is not afraid to ask for any and does not show shame in taking them either. He even openly expressed that he likes girls that gives him things, hence, earning more gifts for himself. And the fact that he doesn't like to share his sweets…." Aya trailed off, seriously doubting Niou's belief that Marui wasn't selfish.

Niou smiled. "That maybe true but think of this. If Marui were to find someone he does indeed care about, would he not want to take care of her instead? If he truly did love Kumiko which I believe he does, seeing how off he is the past month and even worse now since they stopped talking, I think he would be willing to sacrifice a cease in his gifts in-flow. After all, if he started going out with her, I bet those fans of his would also stop bringing in gifts."

"Do you really think that he can give that up? I mean...receiving gifts on a daily basis is quite enjoyable you know….even I would like that." Aya said.

Niou smirked as usual, his eyes twinkling. "Well, we'll just have to give it a shot wont we? Perhaps it's about time our resident tensai found out about our resident maiden's situation…."

Aya's eyes widened. "Niou!! We promised Kumiko-chan we wont tell ANYONE!!"

The boy shrugged. "I don't care. If its going to make Kumiko's life better, I'd break a promise with God himself."

--

Niou approached Marui as they left the locker rooms after practice that day. Dropping by a café nearby the school, the two boys sat at a table, engaged in a casual conversation.

As Marui feasted on some cakes, Niou stared hard at the boy in front of him before speaking up. "Do you like Kumiko-chan?"

Marui stopped eating for a moment. He looked at Niou but then shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and continued eating.

Niou's eyes narrowed. "Do you love her then?"

At that, Marui dropped his fork onto the plate and glared at Niou.

"Does it matter?! She rejected me!" Marui huffed out. Suddenly realizing what he said, he blushed.

Niou raised a delicate eyebrow. "She rejected you? You confessed?"

Marui fidgeted lightly. "I didn't really confessed….I asked her out and she practically cried to me that she didn't like me…"

"Interesting…"

"What's so interesting about that?!" Marui snapped. His anger was starting to boil. He did not want to talk about this right now. He was tired from practice and Sanada and Yukimura were on his backs about his focus lately.

He couldn't play right and cant even return a simple ball from a non-regular!!

That girl had certainly plagued his system, like how sugar plagues his systems everyday due to his love for them.

He did not know what it was but he was just drawn to her. When he ran into her and took her hand, he felt a certain jolt running through his body upon their hands touching. When he looked at her eyes after that, he was just so….moved.

By all the emotions in them.

Sadness, pain, loneliness, anger, desperation and among all those….he saw love.

Love that ran deep.

Love for what, he did not know. But his heart was certainly amazed that love was found among such dark emotions.

And he was sure surprised when he saw her again the next day at school, at the desk in front of his. He then began watching her, watching all the emotions running through her eyes as she stared out the window.

How a small smile lights a face before a melancholic sigh escapes her lips.

He was…intrigued by her constant change of emotions.

Niou's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's interesting how true that saying is. 'Opposite attracts.'"

Marui frowned again. "What do you mean?"

Niou smirked slyly. "You, are a confident," Marui grinned at this comment but frowned at the next, "selfish person. She is a shy and selfless person. And yet, the both of you love each other."

Marui stared at Niou as if the Trickster suddenly grew black hair. "What?"

Niou's smirk instantly left his face as he stared at Marui, in all seriousness. "Kumiko-chan loves you. That I am sure of. She has ever since the first time she laid her eyes on you."

Marui couldn't believe his ears. She loved him? But then…."Why did she reject me then?"

"Kumiko-chan is taken in by your outspoken and selfish attitude. They are things she can never be nor do….although I have no idea why she would fall for a selfish brat."

Marui's brows twitched at the last comment.

"As for you, I have no idea why you fell for her but I have an inkling. You probably saw what I saw in her. She does not act strong but she denies the help of others offering to aid her situation. She's frail but I was impressed by the strength of her spirit. And little by little, I grew to adore her….but she turned me down as well. But for different reasons than you." Niou added the last part when he saw Marui snicker.

"Different…reasons? And what do you mean her situation?" Marui questioned, now really confused.

Niou placed his chin in his palms, preparing himself for a long explanation. "There are things about Kumiko-chan that you do not know….which is also why she rejected you despite loving you. I promised her not to tell anyone, but I'm going to tell you because I predict that you can brighten up her life….break into that shell of hers."

And the two boys sat there, as one talked away, as the sun tainted the sky a brilliant vermillion outside the café.

--

Kumiko looked to the class door early Monday morning as it slid open. As usual, she was there early and no other students arrived yet so she was surprised when the door slid open. But her heart dropped when she saw Marui walking in.

Her eyes followed his figure as he strode in and towards her desk. Standing right in front of her, he towered over her, as their eyes locked with each other for the first time since the fiasco at the school gates.

A thud was heard and Kumiko looked at her table to find a bento box there.

She blinked. "Eh?"

Pulling out a chair from a desk nearby, he sat in front of her. Casually, he propped one hand up and leaned his cheek against it, blowing a bubblegum as usual. "You did not have breakfast right? So I brought some from my home. I went through hell making that so you better eat it."

"W-why?" Kumiko spluttered as she eyed him.

"Niou told me. About your situation." He said solemnly.

"….."

Silence descended over them.

"I…don't want your pity. Nor your help." Kumiko said, eyes fixed hard on the desk.

Marui glanced up at her. "I'm not giving you my pity. And I'm not helping. Because, I'm not doing this for free."

Kumiko stared at Marui. "What do you mean by that…?"

Marui grinned boyishly as he flashed her the 'V' sign. "Be my girlfriend."

Another silence.

"Huh?" Was all Kumiko could manage at the sudden request.

Marui smirked. "You're cute when you're speechless." At that, Kumiko blushed. "You're cute when you blush too." Marui continued teasing the scarlet red girl.

Fighting down the blush, Kumiko stared hard at Marui. "What do you mean be your girlfriend? I told you I don't like you-"

"That's a lie and I know it." Marui cut her off as he looked at her. He raised a hand, signaling her to not speak when he saw her opening her mouth.

"I know that… you don't want others to worry about you. Nor do you want to burden others. But…you don't have to be alone all the time you know." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you have Aya and Niou however, those two cant always be around forever. You need to open up to others."

He watched as Kumiko faced out the window again. "I'm not like you, Marui-san."

"I know. That's why, I want to be by your side. So that I can crack that stubborn shell of yours." He teased.

Kumiko bit her lip and Marui still saw the doubt in her. Smiling, he asked, "Kumiko-chan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Kumiko slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Seeing his lavender eyes gazing softly and tenderly at her, she couldn't help but nod slightly in answer. She watched as he smiled.

"Then, we should have no problems being together. For I fell for you at first sight just like you did for me."

Kumiko's eyes widened when she heard him say that. She could not believe her ears that Marui fell for her at first sight. That was a lie! He never noticed her 2 years ago!!

"That's because you never actually look at me." He answered her unvoiced question. "But I got a good look at you during our collision a month and a half back. I was hooked then..." Marui spoke softly, a hand raising to caress Kumiko's cheek.

"I cant give you anything…not like Yura-san or Rinko-san or-" Marui cut in on Kumiko, his voice stern.

"Kumiko." The lack of honorific showed how serious Marui was. His voice softened when he saw her flinch slightly at his harsh voice. "Do you really think I'm that shallow and selfish?"

The girl remained silent as she looked at sweet loving boy. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. "I know I did say that I preferred girls who gives me things and food and that does indeed seem selfish, knowing that I have so many fans. However, that does not mean that I could not fall for someone who has given me their love whole heartedly and sacrificed their happiness for my own."

Kumiko's lips had started to quiver as she felt tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Kumiko-chan….Niou told me you chose to stay away from me, chose to reject me, because you did not want to burden me with your situation. You also did not want me to be tied down to a girl who could not give me anything. But that is silly of you. Because like I said, you had already given me something that those other girls can never ever give."

"And…I'm really grateful…that I received those from you. They cannot be seen nor tasted but can definitely be felt. And besides, did you really think I'd still make my girl shower me with gifts knowing how hard it'd be for her? I think I'd be showering you with them instead- Ah! No wait. You don't like that…Damn. This is a tricky situation." Marui's brows creased as he tried to figure a way out of this.

Despite the tears now running down her cheeks, Kumiko cant help but laugh at Marui.

Lifting the lid off the bento box and picking up the chopsticks that was inside it, Kumiko smiled at Marui. "If it's you Marui, maybe I can make an exception….since you are my boyfriend after all. And boyfriends shower their girlfriends with gifts. Not the other way round." With that, she picked up a piece of the rice cakes in the box and popped it into her mouth.

Marui stared at her before smirking. "Well then, since you say so, I can then officially shower you with gifts without being denied?" Seeing Kumiko nod, Marui's smirk grew wider. "If that's the case, I shall share with you the one thing I never share with others….my sweets and bubblegums! "

"Really? I've never really ate gums before…." Kumiko trailed off.

Marui smiled. "I insist you try mine then. It's really nice."

Kumiko looked up, smiling brightly for the first time since her father died. She was like a child getting their Christmas presents. "I'd love to try them! You have some now?"

"Yep. Here."

Before Kumiko knew it, Marui had leaned over the desk and placed his lips softly over hers. Kumiko blinked rapidly, trying to process what was happening. Not long later though, she relaxed into the kiss as Marui raised a hand to the back of her head.

Slowly, her once stale shell is overflowed by the intoxicating sweetness known as sugar that corrupts the mind and body.

But for Kumiko, it was now her life source and for the years to come.

* * *

(1) This part refers to how Marui likes people to give him stuffs and how he always eats and never like sharing sweets. I'm not literally saying he's selfish but since this is said by Niou, of course it has to sound mean somewhat xD

**Reviews would be nice... w More reviews More stories LOL Blackmail! XD**


End file.
